


【德哈德】Let Me Cry

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 双（jie）O（mei）互（mo）攻（b）





	【德哈德】Let Me Cry

**Author's Note:**

> 双（jie）O（mei）互（mo）攻（b）

好热。哈利蹬开被子迷迷糊糊往床边蹭，想贴在床沿上靠木板降温。  
下午从见到马尔福的血开始，整个人就不对劲了，总有股莫名的邪火团在小腹无处游走，越积越多，在金妮吻他时简直达到了顶峰，像是烧开了的沸水，滚烫的水蒸气不断叫嚣着顶起壶盖，想要找到释放的出口。  
不要！哈利猛地推开金妮想要逃跑。  
“噗通——”  
哈利一翻身惊醒过来，满头大汗坐在地板上。空气里弥漫着雨露清新的气味。  
下雨了么？他偏过头看向窗外，伸手去揉酸疼的后颈——  
“WHAT A FUCK！”哈利下意识骂出声。他在自己明明应该光洁的后颈上摸到了一个不该存在的器官，自己......这是......分化了？？？？  
不可能！巫师要到17岁生日那天才会分化，自己现在才15岁，怎么可能？？？？哈利觉得自己快疯了。  
“哈利？”罗恩似乎被刚才的骂声吵醒，睡眼惺忪地爬起来，“怎么了？”  
“没事......没事......做噩梦了，我出去透透气。”哈利赶紧从地上爬起来往外走，他不敢告诉罗恩，这太奇怪了，就算是分化不稳定也从来没听说过提前两年这种事啊！  
出门的时候慌慌张张，哈利甚至没有拿一件外套，单穿着一件睡衣站在公共休息室刚发了一会呆，小腹忽然升起一股热浪。  
伴随第一次分化而来的发情期最是汹涌，在瞬间就会使人丧失理智，向过往的人散发类似动物求偶的信息素，这时候如果遇到一个不同性别的人......那将是一场灾难......  
哈利隐约记得生理书上这些内容，他可不想一会自己的信息素将整个学院分化了的人给招来，他都还不知道自己分化成什么了呢......我应该去找庞弗雷夫人。哈利这样想着。  
可是刚走出塔楼两步，他突然意识到，不说这会庞弗雷夫人早就休息了，医疗翼还躺着那个金毛的混蛋......  
“嗯......”一想到马尔福，哈利忽然感觉蜷缩在小腹的那团火苗突然窜了上来，又像是汩汩的温泉漫向四肢，卸了浑身的气力，双腿一软半跪在地上。  
不行，不能去医疗翼，绝对不能......  
那个躺在盥洗室一地的血水之中苍白的少年好像变成了一副美杜莎诅咒的画面，哈利只觉得邪火乱窜，无力踏出一步。  
不要......再想他了......那不是你的错......  
哈利撑着墙上的扶手勉强站立起来，现在当务之急是将自己毫无章法的信息素藏起来......看来只能去有求必应屋了。  
但是哈利怎么也没想到，他需要一个隐蔽不会被人发现适合度过发情期的房间，大门打开的一瞬间，里面居然像是炸了一个牛奶厂，混合着麦香的奶味争先恐后地涌出来将哈利整个包裹起来，哈利一个踉跄直接就坐在地上。  
“谁？”黑暗深处传来微弱却不失警惕的声音。  
“马......马尔福？”哈利用力甩了甩头，想让自己恢复一点清明，“你......你怎么......这味道......”  
黑暗之中只有轻微的喘息声，哈利坐在地上大气都不敢出。  
“关门！”  
声音听起来更虚弱了，尾音还带着颤，听起来很似乎很虚弱，难道是下午的伤......  
“你......还好吗？”哈利边说边咬了一下自己的舌尖，想要靠疼痛保持清醒，一定是发情期糊住了他的脑袋，不然他怎么可能关心一个马尔福？？  
“关门！你想害死我们两个吗？！”声音更急促了。  
真是的，这么着急干嘛不自己来关？哈利撑起身子关上门，背靠在门板上不敢轻举妄动。一时之间谁也没有说话，空气里的麦香奶味还有雨露和青草的味道混在一起......  
“你......”哈利刚刚开口想问问房间里这满屋飘香的信息素是怎么回事，被对方打断了话头。  
“呵......没想到伟大的救世主居然也是个Omega。”即使是虚弱也掩盖不住的刻薄。  
“什么？你怎么知道......不对......诶？你也分化了？不对......你......你说我也是Omega？？？”哈利只觉得自己舌头打结，甚至难以分辨对方这句话里到底哪一句才是重点，“你......你也？？？”  
“哼。”  
里面又没声音了。  
哈利背顶着门不敢轻举妄动，可是发情期让身体里的本能慢慢蚕食着他，腿又开始发软，更要命的是，哈利感觉眼前开始模糊，本来就身处黑暗之中，房间像是旋转了起来，空虚在身体里凿出一条裂缝，理智筑成的高墙似乎随时快要崩溃。  
哈利悄悄夹紧双腿，在手臂上掐了一把，他不想让自己在马尔福面前这么难堪。  
对面沉默了好一阵，似乎缓过来一点精神了，又开始讽刺哈利：“呵，不愧是‘黄金男孩’，就连分化的发情期都能忍住。”  
哈利没有说话，专心地和身体里叫嚣的欲望作斗争。梅林啊，天知道为什么马尔福的嗓音就像是一把小凿子一样，每个字都在哈利的心里凿出一个洞，深藏在心底的猛兽随时都有冲出来的危险。  
“过来。”声音忽然软了下去，伴随着麦香牛奶味的信息素，软乎乎的冲进哈利的耳朵。  
“你......你怎么不......不过来。”哈利努力维持着声音平稳，害怕泄露自己身处怎样的境地。  
“我叫你过来。”平时冷冰冰的长腔不见了，被牛奶泡过的话语甚至褪去了原本该有的命令的语调，倒像是撒着娇在央求些什么。  
黑暗深处像是伸出了一只无形的手，六颗石榴籽比伊甸园的苹果还诱人，将人领向地狱。哈利走到屋子里面终于明白马尔福刚才为什么不自己走出去了。  
房间最里面是一张大床，铺着绸缎的床褥，看不清是什么颜色，不过哈利猜测多半是墨绿色，被子早就掉在地上，马尔福像是从水里捞出来的一样趴在床上不停磨蹭，浅金色的发丝汗湿了，斜着搭在额头上，睡衣歪斜地垮在手臂上，露出大半个后背；宽松的睡裤被不自觉蹬着床单的动作蹭到了膝弯处，白皙的小腿也裸露在暗色的床单上。整个人就像是乌云翻滚的海面上出现的一道闪电那样，划破了黑暗，晃着人眼睛生疼。  
哈利看着他，不自觉咽了口口水。他听见马尔福轻笑了一声。  
“你不难受吗？”  
哈利看着马尔福翻过身子，手臂向后撑坐起来，衣服缠在手臂上和身体脱离，前胸和腹部缠着一圈圈的纱布，一双眼睛迷蒙又含笑地望着自己。  
哈利直勾勾地看着他的眼睛，如果不是因为发情期，马尔福什么时候这样看过他啊，永远像是一条捂不热的毒蛇，毒牙伶俐，目光戏谑还闪着寒光。  
“站那么远干嘛？我又不会吃了你。”马尔福抬了抬手，但是被睡衣缠住了并没有伸出多远，只是对着哈利招了招手，“你过来。”  
“干嘛？”哈利向前倾，努力控制着自己不自觉向他靠近的冲动。  
“让我抱一下嘛。”马尔福赌气一般跪坐起来，像是喝醉了，摇摇晃晃就要扑向哈利。  
“小心！”哈利动作比声音反应更快，一步跨到床边接住马尔福。  
“嗯......”被接了个满怀的人发出满足的喟叹，像是什么小动物一样，下巴搭在对方肩膀上来回磨蹭。  
哈利感受到发丝擦着自己的后颈，柔软的唇舌含住耳垂发出娇喘，整个人软在抱着自己的人怀里。  
“马尔福？你......”哈利不知道怎么办，仅剩的一丝理智告诉他，马尔福已经完全被发情期的欲望所控制，自己应该放开这个人，在做出什么不可逆转害死他们两个人的事之前立刻去医疗翼；但是......哈利悄悄收紧手臂，凑近对方后颈上的腺体。馥郁好闻的麦香牛奶的味道立刻攻占了他全部的感官，恨不能再贴近一点，这是德拉科啊，这是那个永远牵动他的目光，即使是隔着一整个礼堂，他都想要偷偷注目的人啊。

“哈利......”德拉科扭动着身体，浑身绵软无力的两个人直接倒在床上。  
哈利想要撑起身子，却被身下的人用手臂勾住脖子向下带，眼看两个人的距离越来越近。  
“马......马尔福......”哈利喘着气，丝毫无法离开对方，他们像是磁极的两端在相互吸引，谁也没办法主动放开谁。  
“叫我......德拉科。”德拉科贴着哈利的唇角，伸出舌尖舔舐他的唇边。  
很快这个动作变成了亲吻。哈利偏过头，将自己唇边作乱的舌尖含进嘴里，他听见身下的人轻笑了一声，很快回吻过来，灵活的舌头在口腔里攻城略地，抢占空间和空气。  
“嗯......哈......哈利......”  
哈利觉得自己疯了，这声音简直就是往他烧着滚油的身体里送进了一串火星，身体里的烈火一路灼烧，就快要烧到外面来了。他好像一直在确认着自己的存在。哈利从未想过，那个咬牙切齿发出爆破音的人在呢喃自己名字的时候竟是如此甜蜜。  
“德拉科......”  
两个人身体交缠在一起，哈利感受到环在自己脖子上的手臂突然松开了，疑惑地想要抬起头，但是身下的人追逐着这个亲吻丝毫没有放开他的意思，接着，德拉科的手拉住了他睡衣的衣襟，轻巧地解着他的衣扣。  
“里面很难受吧？”  
哈利晃了晃头又点点头。他不知道德拉科说的“里面”是指哪里？又觉得自己像是被身上薄薄的布料绑住了想要挣脱，而心里也空落落的，有个黑洞在吞噬一切。  
“我来帮你。”  
上衣很快就解开了，哈利迫不及待从束缚中解脱出来，又去拉裤子，内裤已经湿透了，贴在身上很是难受。  
“别着急，小处男。”德拉科看着他急不可耐的模样轻笑一声。  
“你......你还不是。”哈利报复的咬了一下对方刻薄的薄唇，明明在接吻都堵不住他的嘴。况且听他的声音，他自己的情况也没有好到哪里去吧。  
“好好学哦，我只教这一次，一会你可得好好报答我才行。”  
两根手指轻而易举滑进了哈利的后穴，发情期的身体空虚得一直在冒水，两根手指完全是隔靴搔痒，他需要被更加用力的对待。  
“不够......直接......进来吧。”  
“嗯，也是，我看你现在这个样子，可以直接吃下最强大的Alpha了。”德拉科抽回手指，去解自己的裤子。  
“嗯？你在吃醋？”虽然意识早已模糊，但是被放大的情绪感知让哈利敏锐地捕捉到了这句话背后的意味，他伸手按住德拉科收回去的手，手上湿漉漉的全是刚才自己身体里冒出来的水，他牵起德拉科，将刚才两只手指含进自己嘴里，上上下下仔细舔弄着，含糊不清地说，“可是我只要你。”  
“你现在是只有我吧。”  
哈利感觉德拉科突然变得很低落，却完全不知道该怎么办，只能又俯身下去跟他接吻，试图缓解德拉科的情绪，下身贴在一起轻轻磨蹭。  
“麻烦，还做不做了。”德拉科撇开头。  
哈利还是不明白为什么，明明刚才还好好的，怎么突然间就闹起了脾气，只是顺着动作去解他的裤子，没想到德拉科的睡裤是直接挂空套在腰上的，尺寸不小却又不显狰狞的性器硬挺地翘着，顶端冒出晶莹的液体流满了柱身。  
“真好看。”哈利看着愣了神，一句话脱口而出。  
“什么？我？你还是说它？”德拉科看着他发呆的样子甚是好笑，挺了挺腰，让自己的性器贴在哈利小腹上。  
“都好看。”回过神来的哈利被自己的话羞得脸颊滚烫，但是他是认真这么觉得的，索性承认下来，跪坐起来让后穴的入口贴着硬挺的阴茎向下坐，松软的后穴为即将到来的情事兴奋不已，拼命地收缩。  
德拉科半靠在枕头上看着身上的人和自己结合，嫩肉殷勤地挤压着性器，发情期的身体酥软，丰沛的爱液让整个过程没有丝毫障碍，信息素的味道肆意翻涌，恍惚间他甚至觉得自己是来到了魁地奇的赛场，刚刚下过雨的空气潮湿，带着泥土和青草的芬芳涤荡他的欲望。  
“嗯......德拉科？”哈利彻底坐下去以后喟叹了一声，却迟迟不见对方动静，不满地晃动腰身喊他。  
“嗯？饿坏了？”德拉科回过神，直起身子向上一顶，却也没有多大力气，发情期缠手缠脚的，他自己也深陷情欲的泥潭，只能靠着言语的刺激去逗弄哈利，“这么饥渴，我喂不饱你可怎么办？要不要给你去找个发情期的Alpha？”  
哈利没有作声，只是抱住德拉科，双手攀在后背上胡乱地扣着绷带的边缘，边把人往自己身上带边向后躺。  
“给我，我只想要你给我。”哈利将腿挂在德拉科的腰上，将两人拉得更近，“我喜欢你。”  
德拉科一边抽插着身下人的后穴，一边舔弄着他后颈上的腺体，脆弱的腺体暴露在他人口下，哈利却毫无防备，反而抻着脖子让它更加完整地献到对方嘴边，他被撞得摇摇晃晃，虽然身体上的受力称不上激烈，可是德拉科的牛奶香气整个包裹着他，让他无处可逃。  
“跟我说话吧，德拉科，我想听你的声音。”  
“你想听什么？或者你说说喜欢我什么？”德拉科又凑近他的耳边，轻轻地吹着气，“喜欢被我按在身下？喜欢和我做爱？喜欢我的阴茎在你身体里进进出出，在你身体里面都灌上我的味道？”  
德拉科感受到身下的人后穴一阵剧烈的收缩，生殖腔里喷撒出大量的液体，顺着抽插的性器在腔口来回研磨，被打成细密的白沫。  
“这么热情？是想让我进去你的生殖腔？想怀上我的孩子么？”德拉科爱极了看哈利脸上这幅害羞又逞强要盯着自己的模样，目光所及全是自己。  
哈利的手顺着他的后背往下，靠近尾椎，如果他和自己一样......如果他和自己一样正在经历Omega分化的发情期，那他现在身体里面也一定很难受吧。哈利想要安抚身上的人，刚想把手指探进去，却碰到了一个硬物。  
“这是......什么？”  
“哎呀，被发现了呢。”德拉科停下了动作，笑眯眯地看着哈利，丝毫没有顾忌地说，“你看过哪个Omega发情期靠前面就可以释放了，没有人帮我，只能自己想办法咯。刚刚还以为终于能够找到一个帮我的人，谁知道，进来的是个连自己分化成什么都不知道的小处男。”  
“你有跟很多Omega做过爱么？”哈利只觉得自己是吃了一颗柠檬的怪味豆，鼻子酸酸的，闷声闷气地问，“你这么了解，跟我做爱也这么熟练，是有过很多经验了吧。”  
德拉科气笑了，自己一个刚刚分化的Omega，上哪去找很多像眼前这个什么都不知道傻乎乎的Omega去做爱啊，他怎么不问自己是不是跟很多Alpha做过爱呢？当然，这样的话德拉科是不会说的。  
“不难受吗？”  
“难受，难受死了，一个死物在身体里，怎么可能舒服。”  
哈利鼓起勇气，小心翼翼将埋在德拉科身体里的硬物抽出来，身上的人突然软了腰靠在自己身上，发出难耐的喘息。  
“你......你干嘛......慢......慢点......”

德拉科刚刚躲进有求必应屋被发情期的热潮折磨得实在是受不了了，只能从一堆情趣用品中选了一个尺寸最大的按摩棒塞进冒水的后穴，试图能够缓解一点身体里不断叫嚣的欲望，柱身上的颗粒碾压过甬道里的嫩肉，酥麻的感觉一点点缓解情潮带来的空虚，可是心底的寂寞却被凿得更大了。  
这只是一根假的，没有温度的按摩棒，他现在想被人抱在怀里疼爱，可是那个人......眼前出现了那个举着魔杖对着自己的“救世主”。  
他念出那个黑魔法的咒语是那么决绝，没有一丝犹豫，他就那么恨自己吗？恨到把自己一个人留在冰冷的水泊中，希望自己血流干去死吗？  
他肯定是一个强大的Alpha，如果是他的话一定可以轻易满足自己现在这个鬼样子吧？可是如果是他的话......会有很多Omega甚至是Beta往上送吧？  
既然现在，自己是一个Omega......那是不是还有机会？

“德拉科？”  
德拉科睁开眼睛，刚才突然反噬的情潮让他短暂失去意识，身体从里面崩塌，仿佛一下子回到几个小时前一个人蜷缩在黑暗的绝望之中，他只能想着眼前这张脸在自慰。  
“嗯......？”意识终于渐渐清明过来，德拉科喘着气从哈利身上爬起来，虽然性器还硬着没能释放，但是他现在是真的没有力气再去帮另一个发情期的人了，“你干嘛？！”  
“我以为你很难受......”哈利像是做了错事的孩子一般手足无措，两人中间大喇喇放着那根沾满水渍的按摩棒，“这东西甚至没有温度，在你身体里面那么久了......”  
“那能怎么办？”德拉科打断了他的话，他已经没有力气生气了，只觉得烦躁，身体里翻腾着按捺不下去的热潮，“你能帮我吗？”  
“像刚才你帮我那样么？”哈利咬了咬嘴唇，低着头，似乎紧盯着那根按摩棒不放。  
“算了......”德拉科从床上捡起早就不知道什么时候褪去的睡衣，披在身上，又拿过放在床上的按摩棒，“那边还有张床，柜子里还有很多东西，我是帮不了你了，你自己......”  
“我可以帮你！”哈利慌慌张张地打断德拉科的话，他不想离开。  
“但是？”德拉科挑了挑眉毛看着眼前人为难的模样。  
“但是......但是......我......没有那么......嗯......我......我只是......我只是担心......”哈利纠结地指了指德拉科手上的柱体，天啊，那玩意的尺寸，他怎么可能赶上那玩意的尺寸？刚刚德拉科塞着那么个玩意都完全没有不适应，自己真的能帮到他吗？  
德拉科若有所思的看了看自己手上的物体，突然明白了什么，不怀好意的靠近哈利，假装曲解他的意思：“怎么？你担心帮我的时候自己空虚没人安慰又塞不进去这玩意？你可真是小看有求必应屋了。”  
“不是！只是......只是......我......我怕帮不了你......”哈利慌慌张张的解释，“我......我没有那么......”  
“哦，你可是‘黄金男孩’啊，我敢说，光是这个名号就足以让人满足了。”德拉科闻着那雨露的信息素明显变得慌乱，就好像突如其来的一阵风吹散了雨滴，小草也被吹得东倒西歪。  
哈利愣住了。是啊，该死的发情期，让他完全失去了理智，他怎么就忘了，眼前这个人是马尔福啊，怎么可能跟自己真情实意的缠绵呢？大概，他也只是把自己当成是一个玩物罢了。  
见哈利又不说话了，德拉科自顾自走下床，从放着五花八门情趣用品的柜子里翻来翻去，重新找了一个跟自己尺寸差不多的按摩棒。  
“放心，我可不是你，只顾着自己舒服，自然是要帮人帮到底。”德拉科轻轻推倒跪坐在床上出神的人，看着他对自己门户大开，一手拿着刚刚找到的按摩棒对准穴口向里推，另一只手撑在他的身侧，从小腹一路向上亲吻，舌尖绕过前胸的茱萸，沿着锁骨，划过颈项，最后落在嘴唇上，亲了一下，又亲了一下，“怎么？想着怎么样才能让我满足么？放心，我可不比你贪吃，如果是你的话，怎样都满足了。”  
“那如果不是我？只要尺寸满意也可以咯？”  
发情期的Omega总是敏感，不仅是身体，情绪更加。如果不是因为发情期，如果不是因为自己遇上了，这个人是不是随便可以找个人来解决自己的生理问题？哈利不满意地掐住德拉科的腰就往自己的阴茎上压，不管不顾就往里插，扩张充分的后穴轻轻松松就吃下了整根性器。  
“啊——”德拉科突然仰起脖子发出一声破碎的尖叫，整个人慌乱的想要推开控制自己的人，可是他的力气哪里比得过哈利，更不用说发情期绵软无力的拳头就像是小猫的肉垫一样拍在哈利身上，“你......你放开我。”  
哈利只觉得气血上涌，德拉科的拒绝在刚才已经燃起来的怒火上又浇了一桶油，他一口咬在后颈的腺体上，奶香味在口中四溢，哈利掐着德拉科的腰用力向上顶。  
“你为什么拒绝我？我说了我喜欢你！”  
“这就是你的喜欢么！‘黄金男孩’的喜欢还真是伤人啊！”  
“你明明说......你明明想要的，还是说你只是不想要我？！”  
哈利用力往德拉科身体里面顶，里面高温又紧致的软肉包裹着柱身贪婪的收缩，淫水淋在铃口，就这样了，这个人居然还说不想要？如果他是个Alpha，现在就恨不得让这个浑身奶味看起来纯情又淫荡的人打上自己的标记。  
哈利突然明白了那些失去控制的Alpha是为什么了，有机会将一个平时看似高高在上冷漠圣洁的天使拉进泥潭，让他沾染满身的情欲，浑身满心依赖着自己，这样的场景谁忍得住呢？  
“你......你放开......出去......出去......”德拉科的声音扯着哭腔，手抵在哈利的肩上丝毫没有任何力气，只得哀求道，“求你了，你放过我吧。”  
“呵！你就这么讨厌我么？哪怕是发情期也要拒绝我，是不是现在外面随便一个人来你都可以把自己献出去？偏偏就是我不行？”哈利越说越委屈，眼泪忍不住往下掉，为什么？为什么这个人在这种时候都能轻松的伤害自己？自己甚至不如那根冷冰冰的按摩棒么？“你不要推开我......好不好......”  
德拉科不再挣扎，只是浑身不住的颤抖，哈利犹豫着安抚地去吻他，这才发现德拉科脸上全是湿漉漉的，连忙撑起身子要去点灯，却被德拉科按住了手腕。  
“别开灯......”刚哭过的嗓音黏黏糊糊，“你......你进到我的生殖腔里了......”  
哈利这才反应过来，刚刚齐根没入的时候突然闯进一个高热的腔口，他只是满足的向里面挤了挤完全没有意识到什么不妥。  
“对......对不起......我......”哈利慌慌张张将自己抽出来，“我不知道......生殖腔不是应该......疼......疼吗？”  
“刚刚被按摩棒撑开了......”德拉科闷声闷气的说，闭着眼头靠在哈利肩上喘了一会，“腔口位置比较浅......还没闭上......”  
“你怎么能这样对自己......会受伤的吧......”想了想，哈利又生起气来，生殖器只有在主人情动的时候下才会打开，他才不相信德拉科会对一根按摩棒动心，“所以你......想着谁......”  
“我想你啊，我想我现在是一个Omega了，是不是就有机会了。”德拉科闭着眼，丝毫没有意识到自己说了些什么，“我在想，还好我提前分化了，在纯血家族，分化的发情期是不能用抑制剂的，Alpha必须要找一个Omega结合，反过来也一样，因为这样的结合稳定长久，是最大的利益；但是如果变成了Beta，大概就会从家族树上除名......”  
哈利轻拍着他的后背，小声问：“那你......刚才哭是因为......”  
“如果我分化成了Omega，大概会被安排和某个家族的Alpha成亲。我忽然意识到我真的分化成一个Omega了，会被作为什么附属品送出去吧......我......”德拉科忽然睁开眼睛，偏过头看着哈利，“我突然发现，我没有办法......没有办法想象，以后我会在其他人身下承欢，我从来没想过我会分化成一个Omega......”  
哈利没有说话。他甚至从未想过自己会分化，他既不想做Alpha也不想做Omega，只想做一个普普通通的Beta，不需要为每个月的发情期或者是什么标记烦恼。但是德拉科，他也从未想过这么一个骄傲的人会成为被情潮控制的模样，他仿佛应该永远做一个刻薄冷漠远离人群的人。  
或者说，哈利希望他做一个这样的人，他无法想象德拉科有朝一日会和别的什么人缠绵。  
“即使是发情期也没办法接受么？”哈利意味不明问了一句。  
“没办法......我没办法接受除了你以外的任何人......”德拉科轻声回答。  
“你说什么？”哈利惊讶的看着靠在自己身上的人，虽然身处黑暗，但是靠得极近的两个人他还是能感受到德拉科的不安和局促，脸颊滚烫，也不知道是被情欲烧的还是对刚才的对话害羞，他好像能够看见德拉科苍白的皮肤上铺着薄红，眼角飞着情欲，目光闪躲而勾人。  
“你听见了。”德拉科懊恼的掰开哈利的手。  
“我会保护你的！我......你......”  
“怎么保护？这么保护吗？”德拉科气结，指着自己身上的绷带，“那可真是万全之策呢。”  
“对......对不起......我......我们在一起吧。”哈利不知道怎么开口，也不愿意说出自己那些猜忌，现在他害怕去想德拉科有可能已经是食死徒的一员，他只想要和眼前这个人亲近。  
德拉科默默别开头，停顿了一会，抬起腰，扶着哈利的性器坐下去。  
“在一起吧！这样你就不用......唔......”  
德拉科捧着哈利的头吻了下去，将所有的话都封进嘴里。  
“别说话，操我。”  
哈利扶着德拉科的腰一翻身，在床上滚了个圈将人按在身下，小心翼翼避开生殖腔操弄他，被发情热折磨大半个晚上的身体绵软，每一下都榨得出汁水，德拉科“嗯嗯啊啊”发出难耐的叫声，同为Omega的身体被他的嗓音惹得也浑身酥麻，后穴一股一股向外冒着淫水，想要被满足。  
忽然，埋在身体里毫无存在感的按摩器震动起来，哈利腰一软，正好被德拉科接在怀里，他看见德拉科坏笑着拿着一个遥控器。  
“宝贝，我当然会照顾好你。”德拉科贴在他唇边轻轻的说，将遥控器调到最高档位扔在一旁，扣住哈利的手指，“只有我了解你想要什么，对么？”  
阴茎在德拉科的甬道被照顾得很好，软肉包裹着柱身；尺寸适宜的按摩棒仿佛有了生命，围在生殖器附近震个不停。哈利忽然生出一种错觉，自己被一前一后两个德拉科包围了，坠入了一片奶香十足的欲海之中，他甚至还想要更多。  
“如果它比我还先进到你的生殖腔里我会生气的哦。”  
迷迷糊糊的，哈利听见德拉科的声音在空中飘荡。  
“明明你的生殖腔我也不是第一个进去的......嗯哈......”  
“反正你进去过了。”德拉科环抱着哈利翻了个身，侧躺在床上，又黏糊糊吻在一起，“你动一动啊，你还不如按摩棒呢。”  
“胡说！”哈利急急地按住德拉科的肩膀，重新将人按在自己身下。  
德拉科笑着将腿盘在哈利的腰上，小腿有意无意的垂下来撞在按摩棒的位置，深深浅浅的研磨着哈利的腔口。  
“嗯......别......别闹。”哈利额头上冒着细密的汗珠，膝盖转着筋，整个人跪都跪不稳。  
“怎么样，要不要换一下位置？”  
“闭嘴。”哈利按着德拉科的后脑勺，用吻堵住眼前恼人的嘴，抬起腰用力向里撞。  
“嗯啊——”德拉科突然抠住哈利的后背，他的腔口位置浅，哈利竟是一下就找到了他腺体的位置，突如其来的刺激让德拉科难以自持，持续了大半夜的情潮彻底吞没了他，他被浪花拍进欲海之中，只能紧紧抱着身上的人才能求生。  
“这就是你想要的吗？嗯？”感受到怀中身体的颤动，哈利贴在德拉科的耳边呢喃，“你看，你不需要Alpha，我也能够满足你。”  
“嗯......还差一点。”德拉科逞强地说，可是颤动的尾音根本掩盖不住他的情欲。  
“好吧，那就如你所愿。”哈利对着那一点发起攻击，每一次抽插，身后的按摩棒也随着动作在体内作乱，哈利强忍着身体里的酥痒，一口咬在德拉科的腺体上。  
“德拉科......”哈利轻轻地叫着这个他不断在心里默念的名字。  
“我爱你。”  
不知道是谁脱口而出，心底的怪兽终于脱缰，隐忍许久的欲望宣泄而出，哈利额头抵在德拉科的肩头轻轻喘气。  
德拉科只觉得自己飘在半空的魂隔了好一会才落下来，他抬起手一边拍着哈利的后背，一边将埋在后穴里还在嗡嗡作响的按摩棒抽出来扔到一边，柱身上的水渍在床上蹭了一路。

“你还没回答我呢。”哈利缓了半天，终于抬头看向德拉科。  
“什么？”德拉科假装没看见期待的眼神，闭上眼又亲了他一下。  
“这是同意了么？”  
“别闹了，我们两个都是Omega......”德拉科只得无奈的回答。  
“那又怎样？我不明白，不就是两个性别一样的人在一起么？为什么不行？”  
“那不一样......没有Alpha的Omega发情期会很辛苦......”德拉科躲开他的目光，情热的余韵让他依然想要抱着哈利，“就像今天这样。”  
“我不想要任何Alpha。”哈利认真地看着德拉科，“我也不觉得今天有任何不好。还是说你有其他的原因。”  
德拉科没说话，只是在哈利的唇角轻轻地蹭着。其他的原因？那太多了，他甚至都没办法去思考明天该怎么踏出这间屋子，如果被那个人知道了......德拉科哆嗦了一下。  
“我困了。”德拉科翻身坐起来，拉过睡裤套上，又把哈利的睡衣扔在他身上，“这张床是没法睡了，过去那张床吧。”  
说完，他自顾自走开了。  
哈利胡乱的罩上睡衣，追了过去，挤在德拉科身边，伸手抱住他的脖子。  
“睡吧，有什么......明天再说......”德拉科是真的困了，未来太多事要思考，光是今晚上的发情期就已经让他精疲力尽，他拍着哈利的后背，声音越来越小，很快就睡着了。  
哈利听见身边的呼吸声趋于平稳，看着环在自己身上的手臂，悄悄地拉起他的衣袖，黑魔法的印记赫然出现在他的眼前，哈利只觉得有人摁住了他的脖子，难以呼吸。他盯着那个丑陋的印记看了一会，小心翼翼拉下衣袖，又转过身埋进德拉科的怀里。  
他贴在缠在德拉科前胸的绷带上，听着心跳有力的撞击胸腔。他现在还在这里，在自己身边，至于以后的事......  
明天再说吧。


End file.
